


The shining of the sun

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Points of View
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emborracharse de sentimientos nunca da resultados buenos… y aquí me encuentro, pensando en ti porque parece ser que no sé hacer otra cosa cuando todo se torna oscuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The shining of the sun

Emborracharse de sentimientos nunca da resultados buenos… y aquí me encuentro, pensando en ti porque parece ser que no sé hacer otra cosa cuando todo se torna oscuro.

Sé que no debería enamorarme de ti. ¿Por qué? Solo lo sé, pero no lo puedo evitar. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si cuando pienso en alguien a quien recurrir, la primera persona que aparece en mi mente eres tú.

Es sólo desesperación, es sólo la necesidad de saber que no estoy solo cuando no quiero estarlo, pero todo eso lo único que consigue es que sienta estas cosas por ti.

Te detesto, por hacerme esto, porque no quiero enamorarme de ti, porque eres complicado, porque me sacas de quicio, porque somos muy distintos… y a la vez, por todo eso, te quiero.

Te juro que no sé, no me explico cómo logras aguantarme, porque ni yo logro aguantarme. Pero ahí estás, con tus sonrisas y tus ansias de reír.

A veces me ganas por cansancio, a veces las ganas que tengo de matarte me recuerdan lo mucho que te quiero y entonces… tengo ganas de abrazarte, y de matarte, y también de abrazarte.

Porque me sacas de mis casillas, de mi rutina, de mi soledad.

Y ahora, estando solo, puedo llorar y pensar en esto. Ahora, estando solo, veo el cigarrillo consumirse sobre la mesa, quemándola de paso, y no me importa.

Maldición, tuve que haber comprado esa botella de whisky. ¿Por qué vodka? Si el fin era emborracharme, ¿qué me importaba el contenido? Pero no sé, en ese momento pensé en ti y le dije al vendedor: " _No, gracias, buscaba vodka_ ".

Estoy atascado en un _perpetuo_ momento que sé, ya va a pasar, y me consuela tenerte a mi lado, porque mientras todo está oscuro eres una pequeña luz.

¿Cómo no quererte? ¿Cómo no enamorarme? Es imposible, y sí, aún tengo ganas de matarte, tienes un carácter tan distinto al mío y la única respuesta que encuentro para explicarme a mí mismo porque te aguanto en estado _hi_ , como sueles estar, es porque te quiero, porque te necesito y porque eres lo que hoy en día me trae como recuerdo que no todo es tan malo, que hay alguien esperando por mí -o no, no es el punto-, me consuela saber que estás, lejos y a la vez cerca.

Lejos porque ahí te mantengo, para no dar lugar a estos confusos sentimientos. Lejos porque no te aguanto. Lejos porque por momentos siento quebrarme y Dios, me odiaría flaquear a último momento y pedirte un abrazo, porque sé lo que eso desencadenaría.

Soy una persona jodida, lo sé, tú también lo sabes mejor incluso que yo, y aunque me lleve el mundo por delante y aunque siempre tome decisiones que puedan pecar de arriesgadas dentro de toda mi prudencia, tú vienes a ser eso que rompe los esquemas.

Y te detesto por eso, no es que yo sea una persona tan estructurada que tiene todo fríamente calculado, pero me gusta que las cosas estén en su debido sitio y contigo no se puede… eres imprevisible, no tienes dramas en darme un abrazo cuando tengo todas las defensas bajas, ni de mandarme a la mierda cuando me lo merezco y después sonreírme de esa manera.

Y carajo, te detesto por eso, por quererte así, porque no quiero quererte así, ¿entiendes? Porque sé que es sólo algo pasajero, que estoy atascado en un momento difícil, que ya voy a salir de él, y que solo me aferro a ti porque, no duele admitirlo, no tengo a nadie más.

Y a veces me pregunto _qué pasaría sí… qué hubiera sido de_ …

A veces me siento cansado, muy cansado y tan sólo tengo ganas de apoyar mi cabeza en tu regazo y que me consueles, pero soy un maldito pusilánime que no se anima a pedirte algo tan sencillo como un abrazo, a decirte algo tan sencillo como: " _No soy invencible, hoy me siento mal y necesito de ti_ ".

Soy orgulloso, lo sé; soy duro, lo sé; soy un idiota, lo sé…

Y ni si quiera sé para qué te escribo todo esto, quizás porque también soy un cobarde que no se anima siquiera a conversarlo con un amigo, con confianza y sin rodeos.

Gracias, por ser un rayo de sol en mis días sempiternos de lluvia.

* * *

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No, no me pertenece, Get Backers es de sus dueños.


End file.
